Pieces of a Dream
by Lady of Amethyst
Summary: An orphaned panda youkai seeks a parent to Kagome,while Inuyasha is training Shippou.Miroku and Sango are expecting an addition to their family.A visit from the dead miko causes problems for the gang. There 2 solutions.question is which 1 will dey choose?
1. Default Chapter

With the wind gleefully playing with his silver tresses, Inuyasha stood atop a high cliff in the feudal era. Looking at the breathtaking scene before him, he smirked. Up ahead lay the Western Lands that belonged to his brother and him. Not really caring about his lands, he had given the responsibility to his older brother, who was happy to accept, as it brought more power to him.  
  
With the rich green hills rolling in the sun, and mountains towering above the land as far as the eye could see, all this beauty passed the notice of the hanyou, who was dimly aware of it even existing. No, our favorite hanyou's mind was somewhere else; the events of last night. An unexpected attack by Naraku had caught the Hanyou, Youkai Taijiya, Houshi, Kitsune, and the Miko by surprise.  
  
He was furious with himself for letting the demons get Shippo, who was no more than a child himself, on demon terms. Looking back at what happened, he realized that he had been neglecting something; what each demon child should know, the basics. Without Shippou knowing the basics, defense and attacks, he would not become a powerful demon he had the quality to become, and Inu Yasha didn't want that. Surprising himself, Inu Yasha realized that in order for him to keep the little Kitsune safe, he had to take on the role of fatherhood, at this point he cringed, and teach the little demon safe. Unfortunately, or fortunately? He didn't know. Kagome would, actually, she already was the mother of Shippou in a sense.  
  
Inuyasha needed some time to think by himself. With all the commotion, he didn't think that he could keep up with protecting everybody, while Naraku attacked them. Also, there was Kikyou, the dead miko, to think about who gave most of the Shikon no Tama to Kagome to give to him. Inuyasha had not heard from the wandering miko ever since she gave it up. He had heard, though, that the miko has been helping villagers all around Japan. He also thought that Kikyou was still in pursuit of Naraku, and wanted to avenge her death.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in his favorite tree, on the high branch, when Shippou came bouncing out of the demon house they resided in and out into the open, right upon the roots of the tree.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!! Dinner is ready!! Kagome-mama wants you to come in, too!" the young Kitsune yelled from the bottom.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," grumbled the hanyou, gracefully jumping down from the tree, "I'm coming!"  
  
Later  
  
"Yummy, that was good, Kagome-mama!" commented the Kitsune to his adoptive mother. Smiling down at him, she bent and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Why don't you go outside and play? Sango and me have something to do. I'm not sure you'll like them," she hinted. Making a face, Shippou hastily agreed, and made his way to the backyard, where Inuyasha was.  
  
"Hey, kid," called Inuyasha gruffly.  
  
"Yes?" answered the young Kitsune.  
  
"It's high time you learned how to defend, attack, tame your powers, hunt like a proper demon, and strengthen you natural skills, if you posses any," he answered with a sniff.  
  
"How can you teach me? Do you even know what to teach me? Where did you learn all this? I thought your father had passed away before you were my age!" inquired Shippou, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"First thing's first. Don't ask so many questions!"  
  
"It's not like you don't ask as much as I do," snapped the child.  
  
"Whatever," grunted Inuyasha," First of all, I learned from Sesshoumaru, my half brother. He taught me most of what I know today. If I don't teach you, who will? You'll barely live past your seventh birthday without someone to teach you the basics. Also, if I wasn't here, you'd be taken in my another demon, as it is the custom, you know."  
  
"It is?" asked Shippo in wonderment. It had never occurred to him that at without Inuyasha, he could be teared away from his mother, Kagome- mama, uncle Miroku-sama, auntie Sango-Chan, and Inuyasha, his...mentor? Father? Somehow, 'Brother' didn't appeal to Shippo very much.  
  
"Yeah, Kitsune, it is," growled Inuyasha, impatient with all these questions fired at him.  
  
"So...what do I have to know, 'sensei'?" Questioned the laughing Shippo, getting the hang of how to have a civil conversation with the older half-demon, yet not missing a laugh  
  
"I wouldn't take advantage of that, kid. Now back to the subject. First of all, you have to build up you strength, tracking abilities, hearing, smelling, and your alertness. To start off with, I'm going to teach you how to run long distance without tiring, and in a fast way. You're sloppy way of running isn't good at all," Inuyasha informed the Kitsune.  
  
"Hey!" objected Shippou, chasing after Inuyasha, who had already started sprinting away.  
  
Laughing for the first time in many a time, he let Shippou run after him until the young Kitsune learned how to run without tiring himself easily. This is a good start, thought Inuyasha to himself, got to admit, the kid learns fast...  
  
Unknown to him, the very same thought passed through another's mind, in the shadows of the forest. Allowing a small smile play across their lips, the two figures silently left, their presence unknown.  
  
"Hey kid! That's enough for tonight. Don't want you to fall asleep when Naraku and his youkai friends attack us." Inuyasha said, hiding his smile from the panting kitsune.  
  
"But pants I still can pants keep training." Protested Shippou, and with his last word, the young kitsune fell to the ground, tired with the loss of energy, and day's work.  
  
"Kitsune no baka." Inuyasha mumbled, as he took the now sleeping kitsune in one arm, and tucked him around his waist, as he walked back to the hut.  
  
When they arrived at the hut, Sango was asleep, with the de-transformed neko youkai, Kirara, at her side, while Miroku was sitting, cross-legged not far from where Sango slept. Kagome then stood up, quietly as the two youkais came in.  
  
"Inuyasha. I hope you did not go hard on him. It's just his first day." Kagome scolded as she took the young Kitsune from his sensei's arms.  
  
"Feh."  
  
Inuyasha just gave Shippou to Kagome, and sat cross-legged near the door with the Tetsusaiga in his arms, his eyes closed. Kagome sat across from him, with Shippou in her arms, cradling him. Then she too, fell into a deep slumber. 


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa minna-san! gomenasai for the long update!! but here's chapter two, made by myself (Scarred Marrionet) and my friend (Lady Dragoness). Hope you like this chapter too!! 

The wind howled violently, thrashing against the black forest trees, which were under siege from Naraku's troops. A Panda Youkai, with extraordinary markings of white, black and gold blended in with her surroundings, an infant panda Youkai in her arms. Chaos had struck, and her husband being the noble one he was, had defended her and her child, until they got to safety. The only thing that seemed safe to her now was that abnormal group of humans, Kitsune, and hanyou that they had saved the other week. They had the Mark of Fate on them, as she could tell, and the Shikon no Tama, too.

Loathing, and hatred, which were rare emotions for the Youkai of Light, filled the heart of this certain mother to the core. The only thing in her mind right now was to get her baby to safety; safety meaning no other than that group of unusual people. However unusual they are, their intentions were good, and she knew they would take care of one of the last Panda Youkai on the face of Earth. The young Kitsune in their care had told her of that, along with the love, warmth, sportsmanship, and unborn child that dwelled within their hearts, souls, and body.

Racing past trees, shrubs, and carefully avoiding the trails and paths, the female panda, like all other Panda Youkai, had the ability to blend in with their surrounding, even better than a Chameleon.

Suddenly, out of no where, a poisoned arrow shot out of the surrounding woods, aiming right to the place she was headed. Apparently, the archer's calculations were correct, so that the massive panda's body arrived in the same spot the shooter was aiming for at the same time the arrow teared through flesh, and bone.

Giving a startled cry, the mother clung to her child like a lifeline. Instinctively knowing her time in this world was limited to the next minute or so, she used her remaining life force to arouse the memory of the group of strangers, urging her baby to go and find them, and stay with them, knowing that the reincarnation would raise her child.

"Ah, my assumptions were correct," purred a malicious voice. "The mother is now dead."

"Yes, he is, but where is the infant? The panda Youkai child is sure to grow up in the way of its parents; attacking our village, robbing and raiding it, and holding hostages to get our possessions!" A villager came up behind the Evil One, questioning him.

"The random shot that you sent as a mistake probably got him. I heard a sound not far off," he answered.

"Ah, yes, correct you are, milord," bowed the archer humbly, "And on behalf of our mere village, we thank you for aiding us in the demise of this evil creature!"

"Ah, it was my pleasure," answered Naraku, pleased with this day's work. "I'll take the body, if you don't mind, or else another spirit will take over, and it may cause mayhem again."

"Of course, milord."

Ha, those pathetic fools! They did me great service, in getting rid of the panda Youkai for me. Now I can finally have the demon parts I desire!

Unknown to anyone other than Mother Nature herself, a pair of golden eyes blinked from within, taking in everything said between Naraku, and deceived villager.

_Mama, and papa would never, ever, **ever** do that!_

* * *

Inuyasha and the rest of the gang were staying at a near by lake, needing to rest and eat for a while. Inuyasha was sitting under a shaded tree, his eyes never leaving the group, and his nose never failing to smell danger. Shippou was playing with Kirara near to where Sango and Miroku were sitting, Kagome taking out food from her enormous yellow bag.

"Here's some ramen and curry." Kagome announced.

"You mean those yucky things that burn your tongue?" Inuyasha said, making a face with his tongue sticking out.

"Inuyasha..."

"Uh-oh....Now he's gonna get it." Miroku said.

"OSUWARI!" Kagome yelled.

There was a force around Inuyasha's necklace, and then smacked him down into the earth, making a big hole with his outline around him. Kagome turned back to her cooking and handed every one, leave Inuyasha, food.

"What was that for, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked taking a bowl of ramen.

"Baka." Was all he got from her.

* * *

With golden, black, and an occasional silver stripe markings on his body, the baby panda Youkai was running like a ninja through the forest. The youkai's stealth was excellent, not because of it's ability to blend into it's environment, but because of it's natural talent, and instinct. The Youkai reached the outside of the forest, where the moonlight's rays shined down on it. The light revealed a young panda Youkai. This youkai was no older that six months old, but because of the lost of his parents, when he was a cub, he was forced to survive and fight for his life by himself. The only memory that he had was of a black haired man named Naraku, his henchmen, and a group occupied by a miko, a hanyou, a youkai taijiya, a houshi, a neko youkai, and a kitsune. He was determined to find this certain group, because of his mother's last words. _Find them..._

The young youkai clenched his fists, and sniffed the ground for any smell of the certain group. Though he didn't know how they smelled like, he was looking for a smell that was mixed human, hanyou, and youkai. Once he found a smell similar to it, he ran to the direction, and soon disappeared into the night.

Abruptly stopping to sniff the air, the six month old looked up, and realizing that someone unfamiliar was about, he dashed towards the shrubs, and took on the appearance of an extension to that plant.

Peeping out from the small hole he had created, the young panda's keen hearing took in some very valuable information...

"-heading towards Lord Sessomaru's lands..."

"Yes, a Kitsune, some humans, a hanyou...neko youkai..."

"Lord Naraku's orders...instant death..."

* * *

Looking about the small cottage located in the middle of nowheresville, Inuyasha stood up and did another round throughout the inside, and outside of the house, his canine instincts warning him that something was to happen tonight...good, or bad, he didn't know.

Right beside him laid Kagome, her long, dark hair luxuriously spilling everywhere. Sleeping on her side, one hand was resting lightly upon the small body of the Kitsune, Shippou. That tired little demon was working hard, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was improving beyond average. Looking at that comfortable sight, he realized that as bizarre as it sounded, it looked like a mother, and child lay beside the dying fire. Now, to complete the picture, all it needed was a father figure...Growling softly to himself, Inuyasha caught hold of his train of thought, knowing all too well what was happening.

On their last encounter, Sessomaru had forewarned him of him natural canine instincts development. He was starting to think of the group he traveled with as a pack; he was the leader. In other words, each body in this 'pack of his' was important to him in one way or another. If he even considered one of them to be a member that meant that they were family.

Now, as Sessomaru went on to explain, the most obvious thing- at this, Inuyasha snorted, for he disagreed to an extent- was that everybody held a place of a family member. He was Alpha Leader, and Kagome was his mate, Beta leader. Shippo was the pup, resulting to his feelings to teach him the ways of the demons, to teach him obedience, and to act that way around him.

Miroku took on the place of 'Second,' or 'brother' in his pack, with Sango as his mate, and the Alpha's 'sister'. Kirara was part of the pack- a Warrior.

It was his instincts to keep them safe, and that he would, no matter what the cost. Of course, Inuyasha would be the absolute LAST person on the face of Earth to admit what he was thinking-he had his pride and dignity to consider, of course.

Now he could rest assured that everything was in order, as he entered the hut after his final round of the day.

Unknown to the Hanyou, a small figure no older than he himself when his father passed away, was making haste to find him. Running for all he was worth, and using his last reserves of strength, the Panda Youkai stumbled his last steps, and feel to a heap in front of the door to the cottage.

* * *


End file.
